Encuentros de media noche 2
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un reto fic entre Tatita Andrew y yo, ahora con la segunda opción de encontrarse de manera nocturna una pareja de amantes, logran descubrir no solo su amor y su pasión sino también su familia y su legado. Agradeciendo sus comentarios.


**Encuentros de Media Noche 2**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Acompañando a mi compañera, Tatita Andrew, en el reto fic 2 ALSS**

 **Nos retamos a continuar el fic, con el tema de Encuentros de Media Noche, dedicado a ella.**

Albert estaba cansado del trabajo y de los días agotadores interminables, había terminado con una relación por no poder darle atención, buscaba algo pasajero, nada que lo comprometiera y así dio con ella. La joven enfermera que cuidaba a uno de los socios de su corporativo. Al pasar vista por cumplimiento, fue a llevarle un detalle y saludar, para salir pronto, las personas que lo observaban, la mayoría enfermeras volteaban a verlo y le coqueteaban algunas atrevidas, ella no, ella solo atendía profesionalmente al hombre, después salía a su área a llenar los reportes de lo que había realizado, pero no alzo nunca la mirada hacia él, eso le causaba cierta inquietud, o es una mujer que no le atraen los hombres o, realmente es dedicada a su trabajo.

Los días pasaron el socio continuaba hospitalizado, Candy estaba muy preocupada por el paciente, con tranquilidad, llamó a quienes se habían hecho responsables, solicitando se presentaran a visitarlo. La secretaria que tomaba el dato, ignoraba al saber que el socio ya no tenía familia, pero dejaba apuntado los datos de comunicarse, William al pasar vio el recado notando el nombre del hospital, por su curiosidad y recordando a la enfermera que atendía al socio, le pregunto a la secretaria.

\- Señorita, sobre este recado que tiene del hospital, me pudiera decir como ese encuentra el Señor Carson.

\- Llamar ayer del hospital, una enfermera sugiere que su familia se presente a visitarlo, pero como sabemos que ya no tiene a nadie, pues no tiene caso que llame solo para pasarle visita.

\- De hoy en adelante, considérelo mi Tío favor de informarme cualquier detalle o asunto de él.

\- Si señor Andrew.

La noche estaba nevando, Candy ya no quiso regresar a su casa, estaba muy arriesgado para ella salir, así que informaba a su jefa, que se quedaría con el paciente a pasar la noche, al estar inquieto.

\- Señorita White, usted no debe tomar personal a sus pacientes.

\- No tiene familia, al menos no me enfriare y me sentiré mejor si estoy en su habitación.

\- Diga que no quiere irse, no tiene a nadie que la espera y mejor se oculta en esa habitación.

\- Tómelo como desee, solo que pasare la noche en la habitación del Sr. Carson y estoy informando.

Por la mañana, William pasaba con su traje y su gabardina, como siempre llamando la atención, el desayuno ya había llegado y Candy conversaba con su socio,

\- Esta nevando, es tan nostálgico, pero sabe, es más nostálgico hablar con usted y que me mire con esa tristeza. El hacia una risa chueca y movía la cabeza, mientras Candy le daba una cucharita la avena tibia que tenía en su plato. - Lo ve, no le cuesta nada ser amable conmigo, si no tiene familia, puede pensar que soy… su nieta y que estaré aquí porque lo quiero mucho y no quiero estar sola.

Albert se recargo en la puerta escuchando como le animaba a su viejo amigo, después él le respondía,

\- Diré que mi hijo ya está en el cielo, que su hija se perdió hace muchos años porque su madre se la llevó y no dio con ella, pero si desea ser su nieta, le hare unas pruebas de ADN. Candy con sonrisas juguetonas giraba a verlo y comentaba,

\- Que gusto que venga a verlo, la anterior ocasión que lo visto, se animo mucho, el trataba de decirle algo, pero usted se fue.

\- ¿En serio? - Daniel, amigo, deseas escribirme algo, sé que tu medico dice que ya no puedes hablar, pero aquí traigo un poco de papel y pluma, con gusto te leeré. La mano de Carson comenzaba a temblar pero con toda ella sujetaba fuerte y escribía

\- ADN

\- No comprendo amigo, ¿ADN? La enfermera comentaba,

\- Tal vez le gusto que hiciera un examen de ADN, no a mí, pero a usted.

\- ¡Imposible! No puedo ser yo, son un Andrew y mi padre me amaba soy su hijo. Amigo no te preocupes, vendré más seguido a verte. Candy salía y se iba pensativa, Carson se quedaba inquieto. William se quedaba un rato más con él, pensando en que escribir ADN, fue demasiado su esfuerzo para hacerlo, salía para tomar su auto, cuando la vio,

\- Señorita, ¿puedo llevarla?

\- No quisiera ser molestia.

\- Me informaron que paso la noche con el señor Carson.

\- Estaba nevando y preferí quedarme en el hospital.

\- Permítame llevarla, no será molestia.

William la llevaba a la dirección que le comentaba, en el trayecto ella se dormía. Al llegar, la tomaba en sus brazos, un suspiro y tomaba su bolso, las llaves y al entrar el departamento estaba frío y solo, la dejo en su cama, la cubría y encendía el calefactor, ponía un poco de te. Vio todo alrededor, no había fotos, no había nadie con ella era un pequeño departamento solitario, lógico que deseaba estar en el hospital, era más acogedor que ese lugar. Al querer irse, la nevada cubría de nieve todo y el se quedaba en el departamento de la enfermera.

\- Gracias. Su voz hizo que abriera los ojos, estaba cambiada y con una bata afelpada, traía un cobertor y le cubría.

\- De nada, me gano la nevada y me tuve que quedar aquí, en el sillón.

\- Me alegro, así podre invitarte algo tibio, espera. Verla caminar con sus pantuflas y su bata, le daba la sensación de calidez del que carecía el departamento, volvía con dos tazas humeantes en una bandeja al acercársela tenía pan tibio y ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Parece que este departamento es muy solitario.

\- la verdad el hospital es mi hogar.

\- Y tu familia.

-No tengo, soy de una casa hogar, me recogieron en un hospital cuando tenía cinco años, desde entonces, nadie apareció y supongo que no tenía familia.

\- Lo siento yo…

\- No hay porque, el señor Carson esta en iguales circunstancias y… me parece genial que cuando lo visitas, el se anima y hace algo por llamar tu atención.

\- ¿Lo crees? Antes lo visitaba y no se comportaba así, eso es de… El la vio a los ojos, ella tomaba el chocolate y se había quedado con la orilla en su boca, le daban ganas de tomarla a besos y quitarse con sus labios la marca alrededor de su boca. Poco a poco, su mano tomaba su pequeño rostro y esa atracción se avivo al ver que ella le miraba con deseo, el beso sabor chocolate fue exquisito, en un par de minutos ambos estaban abrazados dándose el placer que se merecían, sus brazos la rodeaban sin dejarla mover y ella se sentía seducida en ese calor que de él emanaba, las caricias se hicieron mudas, hasta que los gemidos y el tono ronco de su voz se acompañaron en la habitación, ya sin prendas y con el cobertor cubriéndolos el amor se hizo presente, sin saber cómo, la explosión de deseos fue grande, sobre todo para ella al ser su primera vez, el estaba fascinado ante su conquista indescriptible, no podía detenerse ni controlar nada, solo fueron agitados movimientos que parecía no tener un final cercano, tanto ella como él deseaban más y más, la noche se hizo corta, el frío parecía atizar sus cuerpos en el calor de una chimenea de pasión que ambos habían creado.

Por la mañana ya no había un reloj admisible, ella llegaría tarde ese día, y él, no siquiera llegaría, pues lo único que hizo fue regresar a su mansión para cambiarse y buscar una solución a su bendita soledad, con la pasión de la enfermera, era como curar no solo un corazón atormentado si no una porción medicinal para el deseo que cada día tenerla en sus brazos.

Las siguientes noches pasaron y ambos se continuaban deseando con un incontrolable paso a la pasión, el optaba por solucionarse la vida, levándosela de ese apartamento al suyo, comprado solo pensando en ella, los días se volvieron semanas, encuentros en el hospital, salidas incontables, el socio continuaba enfermo en su delicada pero estable estadía, misma que cada día intentaba hablar sin lograrlo.

Una de esas noches había regresado de un viaje de negocios, donde comúnmente duraban tres semanas, esta vez tres días fueron suficientes, si con ella le faltaba la respiración, ya no podía soportar la ausencia, deseaba sacarla del hospital y pedirle que trabajara para él, pagaría el doble con solo tenerla en sus brazos cada madrugada después de sus trabajos. Una llamada de su celular para poder verla esa noche

\- Cielo, ya no puedo continuar así, debemos tenernos más seguido. Ella sonreía al escucharlo, parecía estar sincronizada a él,

\- Por mi está bien, solo que, me preocupa mucho el señor Carson, ayer estuvo muy inquieto, deberías venir, necesitas verlo, está volviendo a mover su mano,

\- La última vez solo escribió ADN,

\- Si estuve hablando con él, para saber de que estaba hablando, solo intentaba mover la mano y entre los dos hicimos una clave con el movimiento, por eso deseo que le hagas preguntas, tal vez sea una tontería pero para él es algo importante, no te miento si te digo que, me duele cada que lo dejo solo.

\- Amor, me pondré celoso, si lo vuelves a decir, estamos de acuerdo, dejaras de trabajar, veré que nada te falte.

\- Albert, la pasión es algo que ambos compartimos, no tienes que decir que te pondrás celoso de un hombre que solo intenta mover su mano.

\- Estaba jugando contigo, ¡Te deseo! Ya quiero que sea la salida de tu turno,

\- Ya lo sabes, salgo a media noche.

\- pasaré por ti, mañana iremos juntos a ver a Carson.

\- Te espero.

Apenas se vieron y se encendía en la mirada esa pasión que los desbordaba, en el auto, ella solo deseaba tocarlo, sus besos solo habían encendido en ella todo lo que esos días lo había extrañado, para él, la velocidad por llegar al departamento, estaba programado ya debía estar tibio en espera de su llegada,

\- No dormirás nada, mi amor. Candy sonreía y le respondía,

\- Solo me estas amenazando o… me l cumplirás. Un gruñido de satisfacción ansiada era lo que solo emitía mientras manejaba a toda velocidad, el departamento tenía la cochera cercana al acceso, apenas y pudieron abrir la puerta, el uniforme salía volando quedándose en la pequeña camiseta de rallas y sus medias, ante la desesperación por quitarse a él su camisa, la elevaba en sus brazos recargándola en el muro de la entrada ahí se entretenían varios minutos, besándose y ansiando caricias dejando sus manos en alto para que ya no lo provocara más al estar tan acelerado, podría ser demasiado brusco con ella, solo deseaba poseerla y esa desesperación se transmitía por cada poro de su piel.

\- ¡Te amo!

No sabe cómo pero sus pensamientos se quedaron en el limbo al escuchar pro primera vez en sus labios esas simples palabras, con ello la deseo se incremento de sobre manera y aunque trataba de controlarse, al decirlo, todo se fue por la borda llevándola en su cintura con ambas piernas abrazándolo, le quitaba la camisetita y con caricias bajaba sus medias…

\- Eres mía, y no solo te amo Candy, te deseo como jamás había deseado a nadie en mi vida.

\- ¡Al…!

Esa noche no fue corta, se hizo tan larga como el amanecer que los sorprendía, besándose empalagosamente entre caricias que no terminaban sin incitar un nuevo comienzo…

\- Cielo ya es hora de comer.

\- Te comeré de nuevo, Candy

\- Eso fue cena, y… nos brincamos el desayuno, anda ven, tenemos que ir a ver al señor Carson.

\- Si mi vida, que preparaste

\- Ensalada, algo de carne, jugo de naranja y… un delicioso café helado, para abrir mis parpados.

\- ¡Graciosa!

\- No me has dejado dormir, estuviste con tus manos incitándome toda la noche y…

\- ¿Te estás quejando, pequeña?

\- ¡Oh no! Solo estoy haciendo mención de no verme tan despierta como quisiera.

La comida fue rápida, lo que los retrasaba fue el baño, que al parecer Albert ya no deseaba bañarse sin ella, así que el avance de cinco se hizo en cuarenta minutos de preparación para salir, y del trabajo de él ya no pensaba regresar ese día, y de ella, solo daría las gracias para dejar su renuncia.

\- Buenas tardes Carson, ¿Cómo te sientes? El movimiento de su mano era traducido ahora por Candy, quién le decía que mucho mejor. - Al parecer me dice mi novia que… vuelves a mover tu mano. El rostro sorprendido y los parpados abiertos al escucharlo decir su novia hizo que Candy le hablara,

\- Señor Carson, le dije que estaba saliendo con su amigo, nos hicimos novios, no quiero que se moleste, usted es mi favorito. Albert sonreía, mas le valía a Carson solo mover la mano, porque si decía algo más si se pondría celoso al escuchar a Candy tan cariñosa con él. - Quiere volver a escribir, aquí está la pluma y este cartón será más fácil en la tabla firme,

Lo que escribió fue con letra apenas legible pero decía claramente - ADN, ella

Albert se asustaba y comentaba a Carson

\- ¿Tu nieta? Mi Candy es tu nieta, piensas eso, quieres que le haga una prueba de ADN.

La prueba fue inmediata, Candy y el señor Carson dieron positivo, el era su abuelo. Su madre había huido de él porque la amenazó con quitarle a su nieta y ella se la había robado, en el accidente, no tenían ninguna identificación, solo su mirada a la de su esposa, le hacía pedir una prueba de ADN, misma que Albert legalizaba y comentaba días después

\- La amo, Carson, me casaré con ella, la cuidaré, será mi esposa. La poca fuerza y el apretaba su mano. Candy le besaba el rostro y le comentaba

\- Lo que sea que haya pasado, te perdono abuelo, te quiero mucho y… gracias a ti, conocía a Albert. Semanas después Carson fallecía, pero para Candy ya no había pendientes en su vida, vio las fotos de su padre y su madre casados, vio la casa y todo lo que su abuelo le había dejado, aun así lo único que deseaba estaba en esos instantes a su lado. Su amor apasionado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, por comentar y por continuar apoyando los fics cortos que hemos estado subiendo como reto fics ALSS**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
